Jacob's struggle
by suzi1234
Summary: 6 years on from Breaking Dawn Jacob has to overcome another werewolf imprinting on Nessie, his rocky relationship with his dad and the fact he has fallen in love with somebody else that he really shouldn't have, and couldn't have? What about Nessie?
1. Chapter 1

**One: Jacob's Blackest Hour**

_Where are you Jacob?_ Leah shouted inside my head.

_Leave off Leah! _Seth was trying to keep this from me, I smiled through the pain. Sharing a mind, whatever. I could deal. But I wouldn't deal with allot. Right now I couldn't deal with anything. Not even Bella.

_Quit the sympathy act Jacob! _Leah snarled.

_Quit the bugging. _Seth defended

_Quit the arguing and give me some privacy. _I filled their minds with image before me. Pupils in groups and pairs walking up the steps, chatting and laughing. Then I saw the car. I scattered my mind leaving Seth and Leah to argue.

I jumped down onto a rock which gave me a better view to the school. I was possibly…only hundred meters away from Forks High School. I watched as Bella parked her car in the yard. I felt a jolt of anger as I watched Renesmee jump out of the passenger seat wearing a flattering blue playsuit and a small bag over her shoulder. Her long dark brown hair tumbled down her back, straighter than a pencil in a vice. I could tell she had spent at least an hour preening herself. And it disgusted me that she hadn't done it for me. It was for Aaron. She had been looking forward to seeing him, I knew. Bella's car pulled out of the parking lot and back on to the main street.

My eyes flickered around the parking lot searching for him. Then I saw them, I watched Merry, Benny and Aaron jump out and follow in Nessie's footsteps up towards the school entrance. I'd first met Benny when both the La Push pack's had pulled together to help the newest addition to the 'family'. I was disgusted to find Benny was as good as me at phasing, although he was not an alpha. Typically Benny had chosen to join Sam's pack. If were him I would've too. But anyway, he wasn't welcome in my pack. Which Sam was doubly pleased with, although officially we're mutual friends, he was happy to overshadow me whenever he could. Benny's brother Aaron first phased about a year ago. He joined Sam's pack, legacy over choice. Although at first I liked Aaron. So much so, that although separate we were, I befriended him, then made the mistake of introducing him to Nessie. Benny and Aaron had both been allowed to go to school, so of course they took the easy option. Forks High School.

That's when it all went wrong. Obviously Aaron had imprinted when he'd first met Nessie, but hadn't said a word. Neither had Sam's pack. Undoubtedly they knew. I found out when Nessie came down to La Push for the day, (even though the treaty was still loosely reinforced, Nessie liked to bend the rules) she told me she had a date. Then it all came ravelling out, I wasn't angry Aaron he had asked her out. I knew we couldn't really be friends afterwards, but I suspected It was a short fling.I followed her on her first date to 'keep an eye on her', and I saw the way Aaron looked at her. I knew he'd imprinted. I practically hit the roof. But luckily I hit the forest before I burst in werewolf form.

To my advantage, Bella spilled the beans about him being a werewolf too, and us both imprinting on her before I had. Nessie had tried to apologise and be friends - but for me it was ultimatum. She chose Aaron. Just like Bella. I was always second best. Next thing I know I'll be imprinting in Nessie's Daughter.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I was informed there was another sibling still to come. Merry Dale. The second descendent who was female. She'd just hit teenage years though. When she does phase. She'll choose my pack. Although legacy comes before choice. She'll need Leah. Not that Leah's got a smile on her face about that. Sam has advised me to keep tabs on her when she gets to about 16. She is expected to be an early riser. I have no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: My life Is just one boring film**

Nessie flung herself into Aaron's arms as he approached. I felt a tear trickle down my face as I watched them embrace then kiss passionately. I could tell by the other pupils, I wasn't the only one feeling jealousy. "Baby much?" I heard a girl's titter to the right. I didn't even look to see who the mouthy kid was. I could kill her right now if I wanted. And I realized I did. Bad Sign. I felt a burning in the pit of my stomach.

Lets make this easy Seth called in my head. I had forgotten they were watching. The burning and anger was building. I followed Seth's advice and bounded back into the woods. I stood in a clearing and gently removed my clothing. For a few seconds I stood before leaping up and embracing the monster I truly was.

I dashed through the woods and thought deep. This was what happened with Bella. As soon as I got rejection I had bolted. See how that turned out. I wasn't going to take this lying down. I was going to win this time. Gradually I slowed my pace and took a sense of direction. I decided to get as near to home as possible and then make a dash for it. I usually found myself in awkward and embarrassing situations such as this. I felt like an idiot. Naked in the shadows.

"These might help?" I turned in my human form to see Sam Uley holding the clothes I had abandoned in the clearing. I was shocked. What was he doing here? Why was he talking to me? What did he want?

"Thank-you." I tried not to let a hint of emotion in, but failed. He could see my confusion. Although we had both seen each other in this way before I felt embarrassed in front of my enemy stark naked. "Have you come to taunt me?" I questioned. I pulled on my jeans hastily.

"As much as you would like to believe I hate you, you have to except that I don't. We must have a friendship, even if the only purpose it may serve is the protection of La Push and our families." Sam replied like he had thought of this answer a while ago.

"What do you want then?" I grunted.

"I'm here to ask you a favor, can I trust you to accept?"

"What is it? Can we discuss this inside?"

"No, do you want to phase inside?"

"So this is going to make me angry eh?"

"I want you to stop spying on Aaron when he's at school." I felt anger burn up inside me. I didn't want to phase again, I had to stop changing every five minuets these days. I was obsessed. Less human than usual. How did Aaron know I was spying on him? Or rather him and Nessie. Was he out to make my life even more hell.

"It's my business." I said lamely.

"Listen, it's not only you that feeling bad about the whole situation! You realize that Cullen is going to spent the rest of eternity wallowing in this mess. She's going to have to live with it - just like you are. She has to get on with her life."

"She's doesn't have a life, she half-vampire. She's dead!"

"Jacob, just leave Aaron alone. It's really not his fault he imprinted. He was kind. He didn't tell you at first. When he met her he didn't make a move on her. But, he can only stay away for so long."

"Does he realized that the feeling he had for a few months, is what I have been enduring for 6 years!"

"Jacob-"

"Sam, listen to me. It's not fair, I was here first!" I realized I sounded like a kid who wanted to be first in the line. I swallowed, trying to contain myself.

"Jacob, you need to consider Cullen." Sam tried to reason.

"She has a name." I hated the way Sam didn't showed little respect for the Cullen's. He had no idea the pain and effort Seth and Leah had to endure in my pack being around Vampires for so long. He wouldn't last a day with me.

"What she is feeling is special, we're talking here about two people who are in love. Let them be. Please." I realized what Sam had said was true. They were in love. There was nothing I could do. Pulling on my t-shirt I walked out of the trees and up towards my house.

I'd got my own place now. A converted barn in the wasteland between La Push and Forks in the Quillayute. I rarely saw anybody near my house. I heard Sam turn away and walk into the forest. I pushed open the door. Inside it was dark and dusty. All that was inside was an old TV I'd bought for a tenner at a garage sale, a sleeping bag, a crummy sofa and some camping equipment including a portable stove and fridge. It was small, uncomfortable and run-down but anything was better than home with Dad. I felt like a kid, he was always on my back.

I pulled off my shirt, even though I'd just put it on. I was sweating in the heat. I thrust open the windows to let some air in. I checked the time. Just gone 9am. I was so bored. I never had anything to do these days. I couldn't get a job or go to school, way too risky. But then again what else would I have to do. I needed to sort this out big time. I heard a knock on the door. Before I could get up, Leah marched in, wrinkling her nose. "This place smells!" She complained, closing the door and turning on the faulty light Dad had installed for me.

"Tell me about it." I groaned switching the TV on. Leah sat down next to me, scraping her hair back into a ponytail. I could see she was hot too, her face was wet with sweat. Since the pack began. Leah and I had become better friends. She still had a temper with me, but there wasn't a tension. Not like before.

"Hey, Jake - I want to go to school. I hate hanging around with nothing to do!" Leah practically spoke what I was thinking. "I mean, sure being like this is fun, but I want to go too school. I can control my temper. I'm not an idiot."

"Ok."

"Wow, that was easy." She chuckled. "I thought you'd be more difficult."

"I'm not in the mood." We sat in silence watching the TV all morning. Nothing could be more relaxing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Do I dare?**

"Jake, I want to talk to you." Leah suddenly burst out as the advert breal kicked in. I glanced at my watch.

"I've got ten. Then I'm leaving to go to the school. Nothing can stop me watching Nessie." I replied,

"Seriously." She muted the volume and turned to look at me.

"About what? What's up?!" I stood up and began to wipe the sweat off with a towel.

"Imprinting." I stopped and put down the towel. Had Leah imprinted? When we were in wolf form we shared a mind, why hadn't I seen this? Was she better at hiding than I thought, or was it just she never phased while I was in wolf form. I wanted to ask so many questions.

"What do you want to know." I chose my questions carefully.

"How do you know you've imprinted?"

"You just know. Love…. Just hits you. But you can fall in love without imprinting y'know. I did with Bella. Just it wore off after Nessie. For some reason lots of the La Push guys imprinted. It's rare. Most of us don't imprint. Sam…Jared…..Me, even jus the three of us. It's allot. Don't be put off by not imprinting., Unless you have…?" I burbled.

"No, I haven't imprinted. I've just-" She paused, "Fallen in love. Seth knows. I found myself thinking about it. Thinking about how it could never work, I got angry and… he caught me dreaming about the guy." She explained. I sat down chewing over the fact that Leah was in love. Could she be in love?

"Well….Leah. Sometimes love doesn't work out. Think of Bella." I sat down on the sofa ignoring the fact the commercial break had finished.

"But Jake, this isn't about you and Bella. This is about me and…."

"Who? Somebody you know?" I questioned. Spit it out I thought.

"I can't tell you." She whispered. "Listen, I'm going home, Mum is taking me to look round houses."

"Your getting your own place? Where's the money coming from?"

"I don't know…somewhere."

"Hey, here's an idea. You can live here for a bit!" I was pleased with the idea. Leah seemed concerned.

"No. I don't think so. It would be awkward."

"Why? We're friends." I pointed out. "Yeah, I know you're a girl and I'm a boy, but so what?"

"Jacob. Isn't it darn obvious. Are you a fool? In case you haven't noticed, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She yelled. Before I could digest her words I found myself taking her in my arms and kissing her. She was so soft. I wasn't exactly an expert on kissing. I'd only ever kissed one person before. And that was Bella. Leah was different she was kissing me back with passion. I didn't want to stop. But she was pulling away.

"This is wrong!" She backed away.

"That doesn't matter anymore." I leant down again but she ducked out of my hold towards the door.

"You don't love me. I can't kid myself. I don't want to get involved. You'll love her with passion forever. Nobody can change that."

"I know someone who can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: How can we work this?**

"Who?" Leah was all demanding, "Who could possibly remove those feelings?" I shook my head, I couldn't tell her. I wasn't sure if the Volturi would agree, would they leave me alive? Would they even allow me to see them? "Who?" Leah repeated.

"Chelsea of the Volturi." I replied. After I met the Volturi I had never forgotten their faces. I memorised their names, appearances and powers. Anything in order to protect Nessie. Edward had mentioned though that Bella and himself had too stronger love to be parted by Chelsea, she could not tamper with true enduring love. Imprinting was ever lasting… what was I going to do. I loved Nessie but I didn't want too.

"Imprinting can't wear off…" Leah replied speaking my thoughts. She was right… I shouldn't not want to love her. I was so confused.

"I know." I replied. "I need to talk to Sam, much as I don't want too. He might know what's going on."

"But Jake, you can't just make a snap decision like this, Just because Renesmee has gone off you for a spell and I've said I love you doesn't mean you need to run out all guns blazing and try to do something no werewolf has or will ever do!" She walked through the door already unbuttoning her jeans to phase. I followed her out the door and watched as she galloped off towards the school. I undressed and phased quickly, carrying my clothes on my back.

When I reached the school I phased in the trees and as I finished putting on my jeans I heard the school bell ring. I jumped down into the playground, a habit I'd developed of recently, people assumed I was a student. Leah was already sitting at the bench, I snuck out faster than a human eye could see then sat down next to Leah. I saw Renesemee come out of the building. She waved, I saw Aaron wave from where he was standing. My stomach burned with jealously, even though I didn't want to love her I couldn't bear her with Aaron. I closed my eyes as she got closer to. "What is she doing?" Leah asked me. I opened my eyes to see Nessie pass Aaron without the slightest hint of recognition and bounce straight over to me.

"Hi!" She smiled as she sat down next to me.

"What the-" I saw the look on Aaron's face and was pleased. "Hey…"

"Jake, I want to talk to you, in private." Her face showed concern.

"Charming!" Leah stood up and walked away.

"It's about Aaron." Nessie began at once. I could tell Aaron was listening as I watched him perk up from where he was standing.

"I don't want to hear it." I gritted my teeth. "Nessie you know I really hate him, if this is about you and,"

"-Jake it's"

"Him I'm not interested it's just pointless I know that-"

"Listen a moment!"

"You are in love as Sam says but I know it's sounds babyish but I,"

"Shut up!"

"Was here first, I respected your childhood, didn't tell you and -"

"I don't love him."

"-He has no boundaries, I just-" I stopped and registered what she'd just said. I didn't even look to see what Aaron thought of this. I didn't need too, I heard the yell echo through the whole playground. "He's going to phase." I realized standing up. But Aaron was already charging over the wall, I was the only one too see his wolfy legs disappear over the fence. Everyone stared at where Aaron had been. Suddenly the bell went and everyone bustled off to class.

"Let's get out of here." Nessie cringed. We hoped over the fence to find somewhere to talk. I squatted down on the other side of the fence and watched as Nessie brushed herself off then joined me.

"So, why were you with him in the first place?" I questioned.

"Because I though t I loved him…Love can wear off." Nessie fiddled with the dirt by her feet. "But I know your love won't." She added.

"Don't be so sure." The words were out of my mouth before I could think.

"Excuse me?" Renesemee replied, almost offended. "I mean, Pardon?"

"I'll always love you," I took her hand in mine, "In a way. In a brotherly, fatherly way. Not as a partner."

"What?!" Her voice rose a little.

"Nessie darling, don't get upset." I put my other hand on her shoulder. "We need to talk."

"We are talking! What's happening?" I saw tears swim into her eyes. Had she wanted me after all?

"I mean, Edward and Bella, I need to talk to your parents, and Sam and Leah."

"This isn't about my parents, or Sam or… what's Leah got do with anything?!" A tear seeped out of the corner of her eye.

"Nessie!" I mopped up her tears with my thumb. "You shouldn't care! You Can't be selfish enough just to want people to love you as a necessity ok?" I tried to use a commanding voice but I felt so drawn to her that I couldn't. Seeing her so helpless made all the feelings for Leah wash away. No. Get a grip Jacob! I tried to take control.

"Jacob! I love you!" She replied. I shook my head. I knew she was lying. Anybody I'd ever heard say that, Bella, Edward, Caralise, Blondie, Leah, had said it with passion. I could tell she didn't mean it.

"I need you to come to Volterra with me." I said the words with any emotion, I knew it was off subject but she needed to know that we couldn't be together.

"What?!" She practically screamed.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "I'm going to get Chelsea to loosen the bonds between us." We sat for almost a minutes starring into each others eyes realizing what was to happen to us,

"That's impossible…" It wasn't Renesmee speaking. I turned to see Edward standing a few feet away from us. How did he get here? I saw Leah emerge from the trees, only a dressing gown around her. "Jacob, I'm not going to get angry." His voice was stone cold, I could tell inside he was raging. "Never ever take Nessie to Volterra or anywhere else. How dare you even consider it!" He plucked Nessie up from the ground and pulled her onto his back. "Come with me" Leah slipped off the dressing gown, passed it to Nessie, and as me and Edward looked politely away she phased, so did I, but in a less tidy manner. My clothes fell to the ground, torn in two. I felt guilty remembering Alice Cullen had given those to me as a 'souvenir' from Italy.

I jogged to the Cullens house at a leisurely pace, while Edward and Leah blasted off faster than light. When I finally arrived, I found Bella waiting for me on the drive, as stone cold look on her face. I sat down in my wolf form by her feet. She threw a dressing gown on the gravel beside me and looked away, I knew If she could still cry, she would be right now. I phased and pulled on the gown. Why were the Cullen's suddenly giving out nightwear?

"Alice got them cheaply on the internet." Edward laughed, I guessed the strop was over and he was reading my mind. Edward pulled Bella onto her feet and walked inside, whispering quickly in her ear. Something he said must have been not to her satisfaction since next thing I knew Bella let out a whimper and turned on her heals and ran past me onto the drive and into the forest.

"Give her time." Esme touched Edwards arm as he began to follow her. Taking Esme's advice he threw himself down onto the couch and pushed his head into his hands.

"Jacob dear, you can go to Volterra if it is your wish." Esme sat me down. For some reason Esme had always treated me as one of the family, like I was another Renesme.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course. Bella's just upset because she can't go with Nessie. She's very protective of her. She was extremely worried when she got a phone call from school saying that she's hadn't come into her lesson, even more so when Leah turned up." Esme grimaced. "She wants to be there for Nessie in Volterra, understandably."

"Why Can't she be?"

"Because the Volturi won't let her lead, she will become part of the guard." Esme explained, I could tell she would be heartbroken. "Alice, Edward and Jasper won't be going either, just in case. The Olympic coven it at risk after our last encounter with the Volturi."

"I know."

"Caralise, Leah, Nessie and You will be the only ones going." She added.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I know I'm spelling Caralise wrong every time, but please just overlook it!

**Chapter Five: I Deserve to Know!**

I sat on the Cullen's sofa for a while, oblivious to the rest of the family organizing and re-organizing everything from what meal we'd pretend to eat on the plane to how we introduce our problem to Aro. It was too much to take in for Bella and Nessie, I could tell. When Bella arrived back they were both curled up on the armchair, in each others arms, talking quietly. Edward prepared us a plate of bread crumb pasta but neither of me or Nessie could bare to even touch the stuff. I watched Alice standing outside with Jasper by the lake, 'searching' for visions in peace. After an hour I stood up. I needed to get out. "Don't go Jacob." Nessie suddenly stood up.

"Why?" I stared at her. She started walking out of the room and upstairs, so I followed her. "What do you want?" I kept questioning her until we stopped outside Edward's old room.

"Let's talk in here." She opened the door to reveal a room full of boxes, after Edward had moved out they'd turned it into a storage place for all the girl's old clothes until they came back into fashion. Which, for the tunics and old ball gowns, would be never. I sat down on a strong looking box while Nessie stayed standing, leaning against the wall. "Why are you doing all this?" She started.

"You won't understand." I sighed.

"Don't be difficult. I deserve to know." She was right, of course she deserved to know, this was _her_ life, _her_ fault, _her _problem. I clenched my fists, why was I thinking these things? "Fine Jake, don't tell now! If you don't tell me before tonight, I refuse to go to Volterra." She had caught me there. "Seth's downstairs." She added, before slamming out of the room. I heaved myself up and walked over to the french windows, I pushed the left one open, enjoying the fresh air. I sat down dangling my legs over the edge looking down towards the lake. What was I doing here? Why was I doing this? My life was a mess, I was making it worse. Everything about this spelled disaster. The Volturi wouldn't co-operate. Why would they? Because they wouldn't want a vampire falling for a werewolf? Yeah right, they couldn't care less about Renesmee! She has caused them much embarrassment, they wouldn't take pity. Aro, Marcus, Cauis.... They weren't kind. They were 'royals'. What was I thinking? They'd torture and kill me, or even force me to do stuff for them.

I couldn't let the Cullen's be in danger. I didn't have anything else to protect right now. The Cullen's, the pack and Dad might be the only one's at my funeral if I died. They were all I had to loose. I would not put them in danger. Not even Blondie. _Edward._ I screamed the word mentally as loud as I could. _Get here please._ I didn't have to wait long, Edward sauntered in not fifteen seconds later.

"Jacob?" He asked, standing behind me.

"We can't go to Volterra." I said simply.

"Jacob, you don't mean that."

"If course I do! You can read my mind-"

"-Obviously better than you can."

"What?"

"I've taken a deeper look into your mind than you have." Edward sighed.

"This is completely twisted."

"That doesn't matter. My whole life is twisted." He left the room. I slipped out of the window and allowed myself to hit the ground with a thud, not putting out my hands. It hurt but only for a second. Alice walked over to me. And sat down.

"I've had a vision." She said gravely.

"The Volturi won't loosen the ties, they won't try. But the can, Chelsea is better than we thought before. I haven't talked to Sam or any of the elders in La Push but I think your imprinting seems to be wearing off. You don't need to the Volturi, you just need to wait." Alice gabbled.

"So your saying we shouldn't go?" I tried to make sense.

"No, they're already expecting you!"

"How?" I hadn't noticed but the whole family had gathered, Caralie was speaking.

"I don't know." Alice whimpered.

"So? Does it matter if they know?" Blondie asked.

"Don't be so dim-" I started, but Alice interrupted.

"Yes of course it matters!" She slapped down her hand down on the earth.

"Why?" Nessie demanded.

"Because they will come to us, most likely." Edward put his arm around Nessie's shoulders.

"When's the flight?" I said.

"Tomorrow evening." Esme and Caralie replied simultaneously.

"We need to talk to Sam." I explained.

"Lets go now," Bella pulled me up from the floor and the whole family headed towards the garage.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella, Nessie, Jacob and Edward will go in Edward's car, Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Rosy in Roaslie's car, and Me and Esme will go in Jasper's car, Now scramble!" Carlisle commanded. There was a rush of movement and suddenly everyone was in the cars faster than I could turn around. Esme and Caralise pulled out of the garage first followed by Alice & co. Then finally, I hopped into the backseat of Edward's car next to Nessie. We sat in silence for a while. Nobody had anything to say.

"Shut up Nessie!" Edward suddenly shouted.

"She didn't say anything!" Bella defended.

"Cut it out," Edward commanded.

"Alright alright!" Nessie giggled. "Actually I'm going keep singing that song in my head in my head till you tell me why Jacob doesn't want me."

"What song?" I asked.

"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves! I know a song th-"

"Alright, stop that!" Bella commanded, turning in her seat to face Nessie.

"Sorry." Nessie said sarcastically.

"She's still singing!" Edward growled.

"Stop the car." Bella sighed. Edward pulled over onto the pavement. "Get out." Bella ordered Nessie.

"It's just a song," I laughed, what were these two? Control freaks? "Give her a break."

"You get out too Jacob, we'll go on. You tell her about why your doing this." Bella said sharply. We both bundled out.

As soon as Nessie and I were out of the car Edward pulled away causing other drivers to beep and swear at him. I caught a glimpse of Bella scolding Edward but not for long because I saw Nessie begin to run away down a street. Turning on my heels I chased after her, whatever was going on, she deserved to know. "Ness?" I called after her, she turned around, arms crossed and an angry pout on her lips.

"What?" She grunted back at me, in an alarmingly menacing tone.

"I'm just going to expla-"

"-Renesmee? Jacob?" Somebody cut me off, a familiar voice. I turned around, my heart started beating faster than it was already, and I heard Renesmee's silent scream behind me. Where was Alice? Surely she would have seen this?

"Charlie.." I started, but then stopped again. Why now? To him Reneseme was supposed to be a 6 years old with a medical condition making her house bound with no outside visitors, a stupid cover but there wasn't much else we could do.

"Renesmee? No, I thought you were someone I kne…" He trailed off too, he couldn't be mistaken she looked just the same as she always looked. Not only that but now, more than ever, she looked like Bella. A slightly more outgoing and stylish Bella. Or maybe that was just my bias opinion. I didn't need to turn around to sense Alice running up behind us. "I need to know the truth," Charlie blurted out, addressing Alice.

"Now's not a good time," Alice pleaded.

"I need to know now, you've kept this from me for long enough now." He demanded, walking up to me and taking my shoulder.

"Edward only dumped you too because he wanted you to talk things over!" Alice hissed at me and Renesmee while Charlie was at counter buying a beer, while we were sitting un the most private café table we could find outside.

"We weren't to know!" Renesmee replied.

"What about the others? Surely you can contact them," I pressed, I was more concerned about the fact that we were planning on telling Charlie his daughter and her husband were vampires, not to mention the fact his daughter had conceived and given birth to her half-vampire child when in her human form and oh yeah, that she's immortal.

"I can contact them if I want but somehow we need to get this over with - better late than never." Alice reassured me. Charlie was returning now. Beer in hand he sat down and simply said.

"Tell me."

"You already know Jacob is a werewolf, don't you?" Alice started.

"Yes." Charlie took a swig. Alice shot me a look, they were all fuming when they realized I'd told him.

"Well he's not the only one who's….. different." She continued.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to work that out." Charlie grimaced.

"Well, Charlie. Let me tell you my story it'll be easier."

"I don't want to here your story I just want the flippin' truth!" Charlie was trying to keep his voice in control, I could tell. He was never usually like this. "I want to know why my 6 year old grand daughter looks more like 16. And why my own daughter who lives only thirty minutes away has only visited me once in six years. And how Renesmee can possibly be her daughter!"

"One thing at time," Alice soothed. "To be honest I don't know where to start.." She continued.

"Start at the beginning." Charlie growled.

"YOU TOLD CHARLIE!" Bella screamed as soon as we set foot on the drive. The rest of the Cullen's were back already and it seemed they'd been waiting to pounce at us.

"What choice did we have?" Alice replied in a calm voice, Jasper was standing by her side in seconds so I guessed he was doing whatever he did to change moods, not that Alice was one for getting het up about anything anyway.

"What did he say?" Esme inquired.

"He wasn't that shocked actually, he suspected something anyway." I tried to sound like he hadn't shattered the beer glass and turned up the table before bolting out of the café and driving away recklessly in his police car, sirens blazing.

"He hit the roof," Edward stated. Damn, shouldn't have been thinking about that.

"Oh My God," Bella sat down on the porch steps, her head in her hands.

"He'll forgive us…." Alice whispered.

"Not likely!" Emmet remarked.

"Why is everything going WRONG AROUND HERE!" Suddenly Nessie was on her feet and running through the house, no-one tried to stop here. We heard a crash and a few bumps and shatters and then she was gone, probably back to Edward and Bella's cottage.

"Charlie's in his car right now, he's five minuets away, maximum." Alice suddenly gripped Jasper's arm. "He wants to talk to Bella, about why she kept this from him."

"No," Bella whimpered from where she was sitting.

"I'll go clear up Nessie's mess," Esme quickly assigned herself.

"Me and Bella will talk over what to say to Charlie, Rosalie - you go and talk to Nessie. Alice, Jasper, prepare something for Charlie to eat and drink. Caralise, can you possibly post phone the trip? Emmet, you can tell Jacob what Sam said." Edward gabbled, and the whole group disburse, leaving me and Emmet on the drive.

"Let's take a spin in Roaslie's car!" Emmet grinned, obviously taking this opportunity to muck about. I didn't have much choice really, so I hopped into the passenger seat next to Emmet who was already seated and had the radio and engine on. "So you wanna hear was Sam was on about?" Emmet started, as we sped away from the house at 5 times the speed limit.

"Yeah," I wasn't exactly comfortable with Emmet, with everybody else I knew my place. Not with Emmet, I pictured us as friends, we shared the same interests, cars, girl(s), hunting, ball… On paper we were fast friends but right now we weren't exactly.. Clicking

"He said Imprinting was the most powerful force he knew and he wondered if you could possibly have over estimated the love you had for Nessie. You may have thought you'd imprinted but really you hadn't.. She was just so like her mother you fell in love with her and immediately thought you'd imprinted, Overriding other feelings in your mind pushing yourself to protect her." Emmet explained.

"That's stupid!" I thumped my fist onto the dashboard.

"That's what we said."

"Great." I grunted. "Did he have any more stupid theories?"

"He admitted that he didn't know but after a bit of banter on the phone with the old peps from you tribes-"

"-The Quileute elders-" I corrected.

"Well they thought that you must just simply have fallen in love with someone else, causing your imprinting to be taken away by true love - soppy or what?" Laughed Emmet. I shrugged, maybe Emmet wasn't the best person to tell me about this.

"But imprinting is true love isn't it?"

"Apparently not, it's forced love. That's not saying that it's not true it's just you have no choice. Tue love is when you have the freemdom to find your Soul mate, so if you weren't a werewolf and you'd met Nessie she would have been your true love. Or something like that," Emmet shook off the deep feeling.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" I said after ten minuets.

"Nah, they won't want us around." Emmet chuckled,

"You spoke too soon!" I remarked as my phone started to ring. Bella. I answered it straight away.

"Where ARE you? WHAT are you doing? WHERE'S Emmet?" She fired off.

"Woah! One thing at a time," I sighed, "We're in Roaslie's car, probably near Seattle-" I guessed,

"No where near!" Emmet scoffed.

"Wherever you are - get back here at once."

"Orders received." I groaned, and hung. Emmet spun the car round in the middle of the road and we sped off towards Forks again.


End file.
